


Dawning Chills

by Lohksparce



Series: A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gaia-1 (Original Character) - Freeform, Ice Skating, M/M, Meeksis (Original Character) - Freeform, Palindrome (Original Ghost), Romance, Snowball Fight, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce
Summary: The Dawning has arrived in the Tower, and with it, all sorts of new activities are possible for Gaia and Meeksis, including one of Gaia's favorites.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Series: A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695205
Kudos: 22





	Dawning Chills

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title is the Sort of Dawning Extravaganza. I had planned to add more to this chapter, but I decided to break it up 'cause I was happy where it ended up ending off at. So expect more Dawning fun 'cause the Dawning's great and we should all thank Grandma Eva for it.

Gaia glanced up at the graying sky, just barely feeling the beginnings of snowfall on his metal. Even with his coat on and his reactor thrumming softly to keep his heat up, the cold was seeping in but it was a good, bracing cold he welcomed. It meant winter had arrived, and more importantly, the Dawning. The Last City was alive and basking in it: lights, streamers, colorful banners decorated with snowflakes and other patterns, and a joyous feeling in the air. Indistinct chatter filled his audio receptors, and somewhere in the distance he heard carolers, singing old Pre-Golden Age songs. And the smells... He didn't produce saliva but if he did, a river would be flowing down the street. Ikora was busy creating another spectacular crystal show, Cayde was being Cayde and insinuating himself into all the festivities, and even Zavala was alight with a joy he rarely saw in the man. It was nice to see, he deserved some happiness. They all did. And he'd be sure to flood his beloved Vanguard leaders with baked goods as soon as he could.

Weaving through the citizens and Guardians that loaded the streets, Gaia was aiming for a specific and well known shop: Eva's. She had finally decided to reopen her tailoring store in the City, though he suspected it was also so she could more easily organize the City's many festivities. The Vanguard could organize this or that, but Eva? She was the true master of bringing in a festival to the Tower and City both. Ducking past a pair of Hunters munching on sweet bread and caroling noisily, Gaia saw a familiar red and gold tapestry hanging above a doorway and grinned.

"Hey, Grandma Eva!" Gaia called out, ducking underneath the tapestry to avoid getting his wing-like antennae stuck in it.

Eva turned around at her name and smiled. A very large and very familiar Exo stood in the doorway, all smiles and metallic shine.

"Ah, Gaia, how good it is to see you, dear. It's been too long." Eva laughed softly, setting down a newly wrapped box. "Come to pick up your order?"

"Sorry I haven't visited in person in a while, I've been busy." Gaia gave her a sheepish flicker of his oral lights. He strolled past the different shaders on display and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Yep! I hope you've been doing alright too."

Eva hugged the Titan back, smiling. "Don't worry, I understand. A Guardian's work is never done, unfortunately. And I've been very well. Busy too. This Dawning is going to be the best one yet, I can tell."

She pulled away after a few moments. "Give me a minute, I'll get your things."

"Thank you." Gaia grinned, watching her move into the shop's little back room. He couldn't help thinking of Meeksis and the recently rescued Saint-14, and he nodded eagerly. "Definitely. Plus, you're handling it too. You're the queen of the Dawning. The Vanguard didn't name you Vanguard of Celebrations for nothing."

"Ha! You flatter me so." Eva chuckled softly. "The Dawning is a community experience though, it requires all of us to make it grand."

Boxes of all shapes and sizes sat stacked on the shelves, wrapped in patterned paper and colorful ribbons, ready to be delivered to their recipients. Eva picked up a rather large box covered a snowflake pattern and carried it back to the front counter.

"Here you are." Eva said, smiling. "Though, I feel I have to ask why you needed the clothing to have four arms. Is it for that Spider fellow? I told you to be wary of him."

"It's not for him. It'd... need to be bigger, a lot bigger. He's really fat." Gaia shook his head, unable to help laughing a little. How Spider got so fat, he would never know. He wanted to ask him, but he also didn't want to end up drawn and quartered or whatever Spider did to punish people. And be banned from the Shore for life.

"Gaia, criminal boss or not, it's not kind to laugh at others' weights."

"Sorry, Grandma..." The Titan in question's shoulders slumped a little. "I do have a Dawning gift for him planned. And I am. He's really not that bad. I mean sure he's into stealing and stuff, and he can be kind of creepy but he's a friend. But it's not for him."

Gaia paused and glanced towards the door.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Gaia whispered, leaning in. "You have to keep it extra quiet. I promise it's not a bad one though."

"Of course, dear. I haven't lived this long and not learned when to hold things close. I must admit, you are concerning me. Is something wrong?" Eva asked, leaning in as well, brow furrowing in worry.

"No, nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's been really great lately." Gaia whispered, getting that dopey, flickering smile on his face at the thought of Meeksis. "And I swear, I really promise it's nothing bad. Just trust me."

Palindrome appeared beside the Titan's head in a little flash, nudging him and keeping his voice low. "Gaia has a boyfriend. Who's a Fallen."

Gaia's mouth flickered rapidly in a pout."Pal! I was just about to tell her! But he's right. His name is Meeksis. We've actually moved in together. These clothes are for him, as a Dawning gift."

Eva was quiet for a few moments, processing the information. A Fallen, in the Last City? The very idea sent shivers up her spine, and brought back memories of both the Red Legion's invasion, and the Battle of Twilight Gap. Of the violence against them from the Fallen for so long, and the violence they returned in kind. The Fallen had committed many atrocities against humanity, but then again... so had humanity, against them and the dark ages of Risen and Warlords. Those times had passed though, and things were different. Calmer. Surely not all of the Fallen were bad? They were just as sentient as anyone else. And as goofy as Gaia could be, he was no fool: there was a reason he had become one of the City's greatest heroes. Fallen or not, hearing the Exo that had become one of her many immortal grandchildren and friends had a significant other was a happy though.

"I am happy to know you've found someone to love. And if you trust this Meeksis, I will trust him too." Eva said, giving him a soft smile. Her expression hardened slightly though, voice stern and motherly. "As your unofficial grandmother though, I'll have you know I'm required to meet and assess Meeksis for myself. I need to be sure he is good for you, Gaia."

"Oh, you'll love him! He's so sweet and cute, and we love cooking and baking together. We started talking because of your baked goods too." Gaia grinned hard, relieved, and a little nervous. He didn't doubt she would love Meeksis, and that Meeksis would love her too, but introducing one's boyfriend to family was never easy. "Now I can say this order was for him too. We're gonna have a special night tonight. I'll tell him about you later and then we can find a time to meet?"

"Food _is_ the way to anyone's heart. I suppose even other species aren't immune to that." Eva chuckled softly. "But yes, please do message me soon."

"I will. And remember, keep it a secret too. I don't want it getting out and Meeksis being in danger."

"Don't worry, dear, my lips are sealed."

" Thanks again for doing this, Eva." Gaia picked up the box and held it securely under one arm. "I'd like to stay longer but I better head out. I gotta pick up something else before it gets too late."

"You're welcome, dear. You take care out there! And Happy Dawning!"

"I will! Happy Dawning to you too, Miss Eva!"

Gaia gave Eva a wave before turning and walking out of her shop, Meeksis' gift in hand. Potential situation avoided, the Titan hurried down the road with excitement in his step. All he had left to do was pick up one last special order and he could head home.

*** ***

Dark clouds obscured the fading sun as clusters of snowflakes fell upon the Last City, covering the ground in let another layer of downy snow. From the window of their apartment, Meeksis stared out at the magnificent sight, wearing one of Gaia's shirts and sipping on a cup of hot chocolate, something the Titan had thankfully introduced him too soon after they'd moved in. The snow was beautiful, a sight he'd never seen before, only ever heard tales of from crew mates who had been farther out. What did it truly feel like? Taste like? He had briefly, carefully, stuck his hand out of the window and let a few snowflakes fall into his palm. It was cold, almost like Ether but heavier somehow, not as pure as the ghostly cool that soothed Eliksni bodies.

The moment was fleeting however, and his newfound friend had melted into water. To top it all off, a festival he'd been told called 'The Dawning' was in full swing. Hundreds of vibrant lights in every colors in the rainbow dotted the horizon, strung across the front and sides of buildings or tied around the street lamps below. It reminded him of approaching the Tangled Shore at 'night', seeing all the domes' windows bright with occupancy, only a thousand times more grand.

Meeksis smiled a little, taking another sip of the warm, sweet beverage. Those feelings of missing the Shore were definitely not a concern. Being home with Gaia was much better. It was the first time he could ever truly say he had a home: a place where he belonged, even if many might disagree. Waking up to real sunlight and a warm metal body next to his had been odd but pleasant at first, but now it was a familiar and welcome routine: wake up next to Gaia, have breakfast together that either he or the Titan cooked, and see what the day had to offer. Sometimes Gaia had to leave for a 'Strike' or patrol the planets for a week or two, sometimes longer, but he always came back and the routine continued. When he was home alone, he browsed the VanNet for gossip, news, read books of all kinds, was free to blast as much music as he wanted, and chatted with Palindrome and Gaia from the com system too. Watching the City from above was fun too. He'd often seen Guardians just in combat, killing and dying themselves, but they were just as fun-loving as Eliksni could be.

It was good. He loved it.

And so far, he loved the Dawning too.

The lights were beautiful and so many delicious smells floated by their window: breads and sweets of all kinds. The market places and bazaars were bustling with activity and he could just barely see food stalls and colorful goods from their apartment. He sighed a little. If only he could go down and browse freely... and try all the sweets too. He did have his disguise but the Frames kept up the security well. At least Gaia always brought him tasty things or they baked things together. Meeksis mouth watered a little at the thought. Humans had so many good foods. Maybe he could bake him a cake for Dawning as a surprise. Or muffins. Those were good too, and he wanted to give Gaia a Dawning gift. He deserved something wonderful in return for all the things he had done for him.

Meeksis frowned slightly. Eliksni food was something he did miss. He'd have to tell Gaia how to get some ingredients, but that would involve skiffs and ketches... Hmm. He filed the idea away for later.

He heard the door beep and slide open, and the Dreg ducked out of sight, just in case. Gaia walked into the room, and the door shut behind him.

"I'm home! And I brought donuts!" Gaia called out, grinning. He crossed the room and set the gift boxes down on the kitchen table, and moved the donut box to one of the counters.

"Velask, welcome home." Meeksis purred, revealing himself. He started towards the kitchen but Gaia stepped out from behind the wall, smiling.

"Wait a sec. I have a surprise for you and you gotta close your eyes for it first. No peeking either."

"Surprise?" Meeksis tilted his head and made sure to put his mug down on the nearby coffee table. The urge to peek was already strong but he pushed it away and shut all four of his eyes. "Okay. Eyes closed."

The Titan took one of Meeksis' hands and lead him back to the kitchen, carefully swerving him around a chair before he ran into it. Gaia put his hands on Meeksis' shoulders and the Dreg let himself be turned towards the kitchen table.

"Okay, you can open them." Gaia said, voice brimming with anticipation.

Meeksis opened his eyes and came face to face with two boxes in matching wrapping paper, one large and one medium sized. He blinked a few times, curiosity growing exponentially by the second. Those couldn't be the donuts, not unless Gaia wanted him to look like the Spider. He giggled a little at the thought of Spider gorged on donuts and Gaia raised a facial plate.

"What is it?"

Meeksis let out a clicking laugh."Imagined Spider eating many donuts."

"Traveler, that's probably how he got so fat." Gaia laughed. "He'd probably put every sweets shop here out of business."

Meeksis nodded in agreement, chittering softly. He began to unwrap the present, cutting the paper neatly with his blunted claws. The boxes underneath were plain cardboard, and the tape came away just as easily. Gaia's optics focused and brightened as the Dreg opened the box. Inside was a brightly colored outfit: a sweater and thick pants in orange and teal, his two favorite colors. Meeksis gingerly lifted the sweater out of the box. Four arm sleeves for his two arms and almost completely grown secondaries, and tailored to his body shape almost perfectly. He felt the material gently. It was soft and fuzzy, and felt nice against his flesh. Up underneath the pair was a matching scarf, woolly and thick like the snakes he had read about. Meeksis pushed his face into the material and purred lightly.

Before, he had little. Now he had so much. What had he done to deserve someone like Gaia?

"Thank you, Gaia. Many, many of them," Meeksis said, pulling back and smiling, purring louder. He hugged the Titan tightly, nuzzling him. "You kind, my mate. Have to make it up to you."

"You're welcome. And you don't have to do that. As long as it makes you happy, I'll do it." Gaia said softly, kissing the Dreg's head and hugging him back. "Here, try it on. I've got two more surprises too."

"Ooh, what are they?" Meeksis asked, pulling away so he could pull the sweater on over Gaia's shirt, primary arms first then his stumps. He figured with his better Ether intake, they'd be grown back by the end of the month.

"We're gonna go out on a little adventure. The other has to wait until we're outside though."

Meeksis blinked, adjusting the sweater. It was comfortable and fit him just right. "You sure is safe?"

Gaia nodded. For a brief moment, Eva came into his mind. He'd have to tell Meeksis about her soon. Maybe not too soon... What if he got mad at him? He didn't want to ruin the night. Okay. He'd tell him tomorrow, for sure. Or would it be better to tell him now?

"Yeah, I'm sure. Where we're going is someplace no one really goes after the war, and the City still hasn't begun to build around yet. I can't let you stay cooped up in here for the Dawning." Gaia said, giving him a soft smile. "You know I'd never let anyone hurt you too."

"And I will not let other hurt you." Meeksis smiled a little, worry tempered by excitement. He hopped about one one foot, carefully slipping on his pants but they easily stretched around the claws on his feet. "How we get there?"

"We're gonna fly out a bit and then take a Sparrow the rest of the way."

"Ooh, fun. Clothes fit good too." Meeksis said, taking the scarf out and wrapping it around his shoulders and neck. It was equally warm and soft, if a little wide. It still felt strange at times, actually having more than rags and bits of armor for clothing, but nice too. "Feel good too."

"They look nice on you." Gaia smiled. The way the scarf threatened to eat his face, and the way the sleeves were a tiny bit long because he surely got the measurements wrong...

Meeksis looked absolutely adorable.

Tomorrow. He'd tell him tomorrow for sure. Tonight, they were going to have fun.

"Thanks to you." Meeksis hugged him briefly. "I think I ready to go."

Gaia hugged him back, trying not to smile and burn his oral lights out already. "You're welcome."

The Titan pulled away so he could grab the last present and the box of donuts and transmat them away. He met Meeksis on their little transmat pad, and their room's interior changed to a ship's in the blink of an eye. Gaia sat down in his seat and Meeksis took his own, each of their hands moving in tandem to flick switches, press buttons, and get the ship awake and roaring off into the sky.

The ship flew slowly, Gaia carefully weaving them around all the other ships going about their business in the sky, and Meeksis stared out of the window, eyes widening. From up high, the City was even more brilliant, and glowed from end to end. The Great Machine faintly reflected all the lights, making little rainbows across its shell. Even the Tower walls had lights strung about them in random spots. And the snow, Great Machine, there was even more of it than he thought. It blanketed everywhere in white. Even the craters he had figured were the Red Legion's work had been covered in spots, and in others, something glistened in the light. His eyes narrowed slightly.

A Dawning thing?

After several minutes, their ship landed, far past the edges of the City and kicking up swirls of snow-turned-slurry as it eased itself onto the ground. Gaia called up his Sparrow as soon as they got off the ship, and Meeksis was glad for his clothes. He was used to the perpetual chilliness of the Shore, but that was a constant, plain cold: there was no wind or no snow.

Gaia hopped on first and Meeksis climbed on behind him, wrapping his primary arms around the Titan's waist as they sped off. Hill after hill of pristine, white snow passed them by, flanked by lights and walls, and only broken up by chunks of old debris or trees that had been thoroughly covered in it too.

It was breathtaking.

The snow seemed to go on forever.

Meeksis reached a hand out and cut a three-fingered slice through a mound of pure snow, trilling with laughter. It was so cold, and then the Sparrow's warmth melted it swiftly, leaving droplets to fly off behind him.

"We're almost there!" Gaia called back, drifting around a snow-cloaked tree.

Meeksis nodded and held onto the Titan tighter. The Sparrow hit a stride and tilted as Gaia rode it over a hill, and the Dreg's stomach dropped as the vehicle went speeding down the hill even faster. He wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to the feeling of a Pike or a Sparrow.

The Dreg peeked past Gaia as the Sparrow slowed to a stop, and his eyes went wide. A glistening expanse of frozen water stood before him, flanked by snow. Meeksis barely noticed the Sparrow going silent, and he climbed off it. Each step was gentle, testing the snow and letting it come up to his ankles. It was so dense and cold, nothing like the tiny flakes he'd held in his hand. One clawed foot reached out and tapped the ice. Meeksis' head tilted, chittering softly.

"What is it?" Meeksis asked, squatting down and prodding the ice with one finger. It was even colder than the snow. Solid. Slick.

"It's ice," Gaia answered, squatting down next to Meeksis. "It's frozen water like snow, but when you have enough, it freezes totally solid like this. You can walk on it, and jump on it even, as long as it's strong enough. It's pretty slippery though.

"Ice..." Meeksis mimicked, poking the frozen lake again. His blunted claw barely made a dent in it! "This is first time seeing. Snow or ice not in Shore."

"Kind of too bad. I bet the Shore would look amazing all covered in snow and ice. Imagine seeing the Hive or the Cabal on it." Gaia laughed. "I bet there'd be piles of them all over the place."

"Ooh, and the tunnels! If ice slick, then could slide all through!"

"That's perfect! Oh man, we have to do that while we have snow too! I can find us a sled and everything!"

"Sleds for sliding?"

"Yeah! You can go pretty damn fast on them too." Gaia grinned, nodding. "There was even a sledding contest last Dawning."

Meeksis' eyes lit up. "Yes, yes, we must sled. Tonight?"

"Sure, I think I still got my sled in storage somewhere. But first, I have to show you ice skating." Gaia said, and his excitement was growing by the minute. Ice skating was one of his favorite things to do.

Who said Titans couldn't be graceful too?

It was their mistake. Titan pauldrons made for excellent weights when doing a triple axel, somehow.

Titan charges were good for the speed too.

"We go on the ice? But without slipping, how so?" Meeksis' head tilted. Traveler, that was still so cute.

Gaia grinned hard. "That's a surprise. Sort of. I'll tell you in just a minute, I gotta get your other gift first."

Meeksis blinked a little, curious. He'd completely forgotten about that.

"Hey Pal, transmat the other gift for me, please! And my skates too." Gaia called, and another wrapped package appeared in his hands along with a cardboard box full of winter gear and items. "Thanks!"

Gaia knelt down, holding Meeksis' package under one hand as he dug through the cluttered box. He'd save the sled for later, and ooh, he hadn't realized he'd left his good coat in the box either. It was a little dusty but there was plenty of winter left for it. Maybe Meeksis would like it too... They couldn't freely go into the city, but maybe the EDZ would be a nice trip. Could visit Devrim, even. He kept good secrets. But he really ought not to tell many people. He already had Eva to contend with now.

There was quiet, whispering chatter behind him.

Gaia turned around. Icy coldness splatted all over his face. He couldn't see anything but white until the snow fell off his face enough to see Meeksis standing across from him, trilling with laughter next to a giggling Palindrome.

"Conspiring against me, I see!" Gaia gasped, feigning betrayal. "I'm so hurt!"He collapsed back against the snow dramatically.

"Gaia? All okay–" Meeksis blinked snow out of his eyes.

"Hah! Got you back!" Gaia yelled triumphantly, sitting back up.

"Here, I've got your back, Meeksis!" Palindrome cried, and he shot a beam of Light into Gaia's face.

Gaia yelped and scrambled behind the box for cover, narrowly avoiding a miniature hail of snowballs. "Ow, Pal, that's cheating! No blinding me!"

"Sorry," came the Ghost's little voice through laughter. "You two are practically married so that means I pull double-duty now!"

Meeksis laughed, wiping snow from his face and scarf with one hand while the other tried to grab up snow awkwardly. Gaia launched a snowball over the box but it missed by a mile. He really should have done Mayhem more, practiced his grenade throwing. He pulled as much snow into his arms as possible and threw it with a grunt, covering the two conspirators.

"Hah! Payback!" Gaia laughed, peeking out from behind the snow-covered box.

Palindrome twirled his little shell pieces, struggling to dig himself out of the snow. Meeksis spat a bit of snow out, chittering with laughter. He brushed snow off of himself and then helped dig Palindrome out.

"Come out, come out!" Meeksis chittered, eyes narrowing playfully.

He scooped up as much snow in his arms as he could, even his secondaries. Gaia rose up to throw another snowball. Meeksis trilled and tossed the snow onto the Exo before skittering behind a snow drift for cover. A few moments later, a pair of wing-like attachments poked out of the snow.

"Sheeeash," Meeksis' head tilted at Gaia's coughing. "Cease fire, cease fire! You two got me."

"Victory!" Meeksis cried out, clicking with laughter.

"I'd give you a high-five if I had hands," Palindrome chuckled, opting to nudge Meeksis affectionately.

"Is okay. I give one still." Meeksis smiled and gently pressed the palm of one of his primaries against the Ghost's optic for a moment.

"In honor of your victory, I gift to you something that's in this box next to me," Gaia said, shaking and brushing snow off him in equal measures. He took a moment to shake all the flakes off his scarf. "A pair of ice skates! Made to fit Eliksni. I got my own pair too!"

"Ice... skates?" Meeksis came over and squatted down next to the boxes, flanked by Palindrome.

"Yep! Imagine a pair of boots, but they have a blade on the bottom!" Gaia said, scooping snow out of the box. Down beneath a-now-damp sweater and some gloves was his old pair of ice skates, dusty, but still in good shape. He pulled them out and held them up. "Granted these look more like weapons than footwear, but I promise they're just for ice."

"Look like Vandal and Captain wrist knives," Meeksis remarked, taking the skates with a click and looking them over. He glanced at the frozen lake and then back to the skates. "They stick in the ice?"

"Pretty much. You put them on and balance, then you can just... glide across, kinda. Here I'll show you what I mean." Gaia pulled his boots off with a grunt, and Meeksis handed the skates back over. He replaced them with his skates, dusting them off before lacing them up carefully.

"You'd never believe it, but Gaia's pretty good at skating." Palindrome said, nestling himself down in one of the old scarves. "I've told him he ought to start skating everywhere instead of using a Sparrow. It'd be safer."

"Likely." Meeksis giggled.

Gaia flickered his optics at Palindrome in an Exo eye-roll... even if his Ghost was right. He was probably in the top ten list of 'Guardians Most Dangerous With a Sparrow'. At least he wasn't number one though. That was probably Cayde. Meeksis watched Gaia curiously as he took each step carefully until he got onto the ice.

The Titan took a breath, and kicked off, throwing tiny crystals of ice up as he skated. He picked up speed. His face cut a path through the wind, feeling its cold touch against his metal skin. All the old motions returned to him like birds returning from the south, grateful to be in use again. Simple turns and figure-eights, and even a little backwards skating for a moment. Gaia glided easily, digging the toe-pick of his skates in and he leapt up in a toe loop that seemed far too graceful for his hulking form. He caught sight of Meeksis' awe-filled eyes when he landed and he smiled back. Another jump, spin, and a landing.

Titans were strong.

Massive. Made of sturdy, metal armor and their famous (some might say, _in_ famous) shoulder pauldrons.

But when he skated, he could be graceful. The shifting of his weight, the strength in his legs, the way he would let his Light dance upon his body and make him glow with Arc or Void. On the ice, he had his secret passion. He wasn't afraid of being made fun of, oh no. He someone tried to, he would just toss them of the Tower, as long as they were a Guardian. But it was private.

His special time that only he and Palindrome knew about, and now, Meeksis.

Gaia forced himself to slow down and skate over to the shore. He couldn't keep at the fun to himself.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," Gaia said, releasing little clouds of steam into the air. "It's been a while since I've skated. Do you want to try now?"

"No apologies! Was beautiful, Gaia. You beautiful!" Meeksis chirped excitedly, waving his arms wide. He hopped up into a squatting position, clicking. "Yes, yes. Skates for me in the box, yes?" He reached over and plucked the box up, already digging at the wrapping paper.

Gaia's blushed all the way to the tips of his antennae. "Thanks. That means a lot."

He carefully knelt down in front of Meeksis, careful not to stab himself in the rear with the skate's blades. Meeksis tucked the paper away in the winter box and pulled out his own ice skates. They were similar to his mate's, but wider and triangular to accommodate his clawed feet, complete with little holes his claws could poke out of.

"You gotta lace them up pretty tightly so they keep your ankles straight," Gaia said, showing Meeksis how to lace the skates up. The Dreg nodded and slipped the other skate on carefully, doing the laces as Gaia had said. They felt strange on his feet. Eliksni footwear wasn't common anymore, not when the materials had to go to other, more pertinent things.

"Do they fit okay?" Gaia had to suppress the worry that threatened his voice.

"Fit good. Strong in ankle. Can I skate now?"

"First you gotta learn the basics!"

He carefully got to his feet, and then helped Meeksis up. The Dreg leaned against him, wobbling until he got his footing. Each step was a battle, but Meeksis' eyes narrowed in determination. Gaia finally lead him over to the ice and he yelped, legs splaying out no sooner than he'd breathed upon it.

"I got you, don't worry," Gaia assured him, grip firm yet gentle."I won't let you fall."

Meeksis growled slightly, looking like a newborn deer. He shifted one leg, then the other would start scooting across the ice. He dug the blades into the ice a little, leaning against the Exo until he felt steady enough that he wasn't in imminent danger of falling face first on cold frozen water. Thank the Great Machine his lower arms had nearly grown back, the extra balance was appreciated.

"More slick than I thought... But I have this. Can do it." Meeksis clicked and straightened up. "We move?"

"Just move your legs in little kind of half-circles, like how I was doing. And make sure you bend your knees too."

Meeksis' eyes narrowed slightly, all four intent on the ice in front of him. He started off small: half-circles like the Titan said, awkward at first, but slowly his legs became more sure.Gaia's hands were warm on his arm and waist, and it was hard not to lean into him.

Gaia steered Meeksis into a gentle turn, holding his arms steady as they spun in a wide, slow circle.

He smiled softly, lights flickering like a candle and Meeksis just smiled back at him, watching how the moonlight danced on his metal. Shifting slightly, strong arms pulled the Dreg in close before he took up a position next to him again, hip to hip. Soft puffs of warm air tickled his exoskeleton, and Meeksis' mandibles parted idly in contentment. With an exhale of vapor into the air, he took point with a click. Awkward circles turned into confident strides and the snowy shoreline began to speed past Meeksis' eyes.

The Titan helped him turn once, and then again, drawing out faint circles in the ice. Meeksis made a turn himself and Gaia looked up with a flickering, delicate grin. He leaned in and pulled Meeksis close, earning a curious chirp. Before he knew it, the wind was rustling his scarf and making it trail behind him. Strong arms held him up and close in a bridal style, and Meeksis leaned against Gaia eagerly.

One arm reached out towards the sky and he would have sworn he could touch the stars and the moon and the Great Machine too.

**Author's Note:**

> Mood music/music theme for this chapter is Funky Chills by Ashley Chirnside/AshHoppsMusic!


End file.
